bf1918fandomcom-20200214-history
German Empire
During World War I, the German Empire was one of the Central Powers that ultimately lost the war. It began participation with the conflict after the declaration of war against Serbia by its ally, Austria-Hungary. German forces fought the Allies on both the eastern and western fronts, although German territory itself remained relatively safe from widespread invasion for most of the war, except for a brief period in 1914 when East Prussia was invaded. A tight blockade imposed by the British Navy caused severe food shortages in the cities, especially in the winter of 1916-1917, known as the turnip winter. __TOC__ Pickelhaube Period . Before he went to the Luftstreitkräfte in 1915, he belongs to the 5. Badisches-Infanterie Regiment Nr. 113.'']] The Pickelhaube Period was the first part of the war when the German army stil were the helmets used since the 19th centurie. The Pickelhaube was originally designed in 1842 by King Frederick William IV of Prussia, perhaps as a copy of similar helmets that were adopted at the same time by the Russian military. It is not clear whether this was a case of imitation, parallel invention, or if both were based on the earlier Napoleonic cuirassier. The early Russian type (known as "The Helmet of Yaroslav Mudry") was also used by cavalry, which had used the spike as a holder for a horsehair plume in full dress, a practice also followed with some Prussian models. There are many designs made mostly by leather and had a pin on the top. There are many pin designs. Each designs for another regiment. In 1892, a light brown cloth helmet cover, the M1892 Überzug, became standard issue for all Pickelhauben for manoeuvres and active service. The Überzug was intended to protect the helmet from dirt and reduce its combat visibility, as the brass and silver fittings on the Pickelhaube proved to be highly reflective. Regimental numbers were sewn or stenciled in red (green from August 1914) onto the front of the cover, other than in units of the Prussian Guards, which never carried regimental numbers or other adornments on the Überzug. With exposure to the sun, the Überzug faded into a tan shade. In October 1916 the colour was changed to be feldgrau (field grey), although by that date the plain metal Stahlhelm was standard issue for most troops. During the early months of World War I, it was soon discovered that the Pickelhaube did not measure up to the demanding conditions of trench warfare. The leather helmets offered virtually no protection against shell fragments and shrapnel and the conspicuous spike made its wearer a target. These shortcomings, combined with material shortages, led to the introduction of the simplified model 1915 helmet described above, with a detachable spike. In September 1915 it was ordered that the new helmets were to be worn without spikes, when in the front line. Stahlhelm Period Stahlhelm is German for "steel helmet". The Imperial German Army began to replace the traditional Pickelhaube with the Stahlhelm during World War I in 1916. The term Stahlhelm refers both to a generic steel helmet, and more specifically to the distinctive (and iconic) German design. The Stahlhelm was introduced into regular service during the Verdun campaign in early 1916. The M1916 design had side-mounted horn-like ventilator lugs which were intended to be support for an additional steel brow plate or Stirnpanzer, which only ever saw limited use by snipers and trench raiding parties, as it was too heavy for general use. There are many designs. The M1916, M1917, M1918, M1933, M1935, M1940, M1942, M1944, M1945, M1954 and the M1956; Today, some modern helmets are been designed on base of the Stahlhelm. Originally painted Feldgrau (field grey), the Stahlhelm was often camouflaged by troops in the field using mud, foliage, cloth covers, and paint. Official issue cloth covers in white and grey appeared in late 1916 and early 1917. Camouflage paint was not formally introduced until July 1918. The order stipulated that helmets should be painted in several colors, separated by a finger-wide black line. The colors should be relevant to the season, such as using green, brown and ochre in summer. This color is used ingame for Stormtroopers, Anti-Tank personnal with the Mauser Anti-Tank Rifle and the soldiers who wear the Stirnpanzer. Marine Schutztruppe Schutztruppe was the African colonial armed force of Imperial Germany from the late 19th century to 1918, when Germany was stripped of its colonies. Similar to other colonial forces, the Schutztruppe consisted of volunteer European settlers commissioned and non-commissioned officers, medical and veterinary officers. Most enlisted ranks were generally recruited locally. In German East Africa they became famous as Askari. Police forces also were established in the colonies. Control of the German colonies of New Guinea (including the Bismarck Archipelago and North Pacific islands) and in German Samoa was performed by small local police detachments. Kiautschou in China was under naval administration. The colonial force for German East Africa was established by an act of the Reichstag on 22 March 1891; the colonial forces for German West Africa and German Southwest Africa on 9 June 1895. Schutztruppe formations were organizationally never a part of the army or navy. In 1896 Schutztruppe headquarters was established and located at Berlin’s Mauerstrasse, in proximity to the German Colonial Office. German military law and discipline applied to the Schutztruppe. In 1914 there were three Schutztruppe commands, one in each of the German colonial regions in East, West, and South-West Africa. Category:Countries